Amnesia de Amor
by France29
Summary: Shizuru despierta de un coma sin poder recordar los últimos 12 años de su vida, su matrimonio y su familia. ¿Qué hará Natsuki por Shizuru para que recupere su memoria?, la falta de memoria de Shizuru ¿Qué problemas le traerá a Natsuki?, ¿Por cuánto dolor tendrán que pasar para que recupere su memoria?
1. Chapter 1

  
_Amnesia de Amor_

En un hospital de Tokio, en la habitación 307, se encontraba una joven de largos cabellos castaños que se estaba despertando, abriendo sus ojos de color rubí y parpadeando varias veces para poder acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación. En eso estaba cuando se abre la puerta y por ella entra una joven de cabellera cobalto y ojos esmeralda.

Shizuru!, que bueno que te hayas despertado, me has preocupado mucho – dice la joven muy preocupada por mí y con un lindo sonrojo

Shizuru sucede algo malo?

Ara, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero ¿quién eres? – le dije a la joven que debe tener unos 27 o 28 años

Eh?... Shizuru…. No juegue, soy yo – dice entre sorprendida y asustada

Lo siento, pero no te conozco – dije con un sonrisa falsa para poder saber quién es, pero al hacerlo ella frunce el seño

No sonrías así – ara me ha descubierto – sabes muy bien que conmigo no te funcionará porque sé que es una simple sonrisa de cortesía, así que no lo hagas porque no voy a creerte – me ha sorprendido, pero no lo hago notar en mi rostro

Ara, entonces me arias el favor de decirme tu nombre y de ¿qué me conoces? – le digo, pero ella me queda mirando como si yo le estuviera haciendo una broma de mal gusto, hasta que se resigna con un suspiro

Yo soy Natsuki Kuga y te conozco porque soy tu…. – y se interrumpe porque alguien acaba de abrir la puerta, que resulta ser el doctor

Señora Kuga – ara es casada – su esposa Fijino-san tendrá que ser…. – dice esto al girarse hacia mi persona, sorprendiéndose de sobremanera

Como puede ver doctor ella acaba de despertarse, por lo que no será necesario – dice bastante fría y cortante, muy diferente como me hablo a mi

Entonces tendremos que hacer unos exámenes para ver si tiene secuelas o no

Ella parece tener amnesia porque no me recuerda

Bueno habían altas probabilidades de que tuviera amnesia al despertar, aun así su esposa tendrá que hacerse exámenes para ver qué tipo de amnesia es y que partes del cerebro afectó – dice a lo que Natsuki suspira derrotada

Está bien, pero los exámenes tendrán que hacerse mañana porque deseo conversar un tiempo con ella

Entonces las dejo, pero si o si los exámenes tendrán que hacerse mañana – dice retirándose de la habitación

Ara, Natsuki ¿cuándo tenía planeado decirme que soy su esposa? – le digo para que me preste atención logrando un lindo sonrojo…. ¿lindo? Ara

Hace un momento antes de que me interrumpiera el doctor con su llegada – dice volviendo a un tono de voz y mirada bastante cálidas

Entonces Natsuki tenía planeado decírmelo

Eeh… si – dice un poco nerviosa

Y Natsuki me dirá ¿por qué estoy aquí? – le digo con un tono muy meloso, lo que provoca que se vuelva a sonrojar y se incremente con respecto al anterior

Pues…. – dice, pero se vuelve a interrumpir por la puerta que se abre, pero esta vez por 2 pequeñas niñas, una de cabello cobalto y ojos verdes igualita a Natsuki y la otra de cabellos castaños y ojos rojos muy parecida a mi

Shizuru-mama?! – dicen corriendo hacia mí, pero son interceptadas por Natsuki

Sae-chan, Shi-chan no traten de saltar sobre su madre

Pe-pero – dicen ambas

Nada de peros, Shizuru acaba de despertar y necesita descansar

Pero ha dormido mucho tiempo – ara

No es no, ella acaba de despertar y necesita un poco de espacio

Pero queremos un abrazo

Sí, pero no deben lanzarse como un torpedo o ¿a ustedes les gusta que se les lancen encima cuando despiertan?

No – dicen ambas tristes al ser regañadas y no conseguir su objetivo, lo cual me entristece dándome ganas de ayudarlas

Shi-chan, Sae-chan vengan – les digo con los brazos abiertos y con cariño, sorprendiendo a Natsuki y alegrando a las pequeñas que se acercan encaramándose en la cama para abrazarme

Gracias – dice Natsuki después de unos minutos de que tenga abrazada a las niñas que me producen tanta alegría de tenerlas así

Natsuki-mama ven a abrazarnos también – dice Shi-chan que por alguna razón hace latir a mi corazón de emoción por lo que dijo

No pequeña, estoy bien mirándolas desde haca – dice con ternura mirándola

Pero yo quiero que estemos abrazadas todas juntas – dice Shi-chan tratando de convencerla

Pequeña yo….

Shi-chan tiene razón, yo también quiero que estemos abrazadas todas juntas como cuando nosotras tenemos pesadillas y nos acostamos en su cama junto con Shizuru-mama – será mejor que las ayude porque se ve que no quiere ceder

Ara, ¿acaso a Natsuki no le agrada la idea o no quiere venir porque estoy yo? – le digo con una falsa tristeza

Suspiro – Está bien, ustedes ganan – dice y con estas palabras se acerca y alegra a las niñas, colocándose al lado mío y abrazándome, colocando encima de ella a Shi-chan mientras yo hago lo mismo con Sae-chan

Después de un tiempo de estar así me percato que las pequeñas se han dormido y que Natsuki las mira con una gran ternura y cariño

Gracias por abrazarlas a pesar de no acordarte de ellas – dice al mirarme fijamente con igual o mayor cariño que a las pequeñas

No hay porque agradecer, después de todo son mis hijas, no Natsuki? – le dije con una sonrisa sincera

Sí, son tus hijas, pero no todos aceptan eso con facilidad cuando no recuerdan algo de su pasado, por lo que gracias por eso – dice un poco triste

Ara, como no lo haría si se parecen tanto a Natsuki y a mi fufufufu

Tienes razón, de todas maneras me gustaría agradecértelo, pide lo que quieras y lo voy a hacer – ara, podría preguntarle que me trajo aquí

Entonces podrías responderme a la pregunta que te hice antes de que entraran las pequeñas a la habitación – le digo, lo que provoca que baje la mirada muy triste

Pues…. sobre eso…. Espero no te enojes conmigo después de contártelo

¿Y por qué me iba de enojar?

Porque la culpa de que estés aquí es mía – dice sorprendiéndome mucho, pero al fijarme bien me doy cuenta de que lo que está diciendo no es del todo cierto

No puedes decirme eso, Natsuki tendrá que decirme lo que paso y yo veré si fue tu culpa o no – le digo sorprendiéndola y que me mire fijamente

Está bien

_FLASHBACK _POV. NATSUKI

Estábamos caminando por la calle, después de ir al supermercado a comprar unas cosas para el almuerzo, en dirección a nuestro auto para después ir a buscar a las niñas al colegio.

Natsuki se nos olvidó comprar té verde – me dijo después de haber cruzado la calle, deteniéndose

Shizuru no te preocupes, en la casa queda como para 2 días más, así que mañana podemos comprarlo – le digo para seguir caminando hacia el auto

Natsuki, solo serán unos minutos nada más

Pero queda en la casa, no es necesario ir

Sí, pero hay una nueva marca que me gustaría probar, por qué no me conscientes por un rato y vamos a comprarlo?

Shizuru es solo té, podrás esperar hasta mañana para probarlo, no seas caprichosa

Pero Natsuki, realmente deseo probarlo. Y si te molesta estar cargando la mayoría de las bolsas, podemos ir a dejarlas al auto y luego vamos a comprarlo

Vamos Shizuru, no tienes que hacer tanto escándalo por un simple té – le digo un poco molesta por su terquedad, es solo té

Ara, Natsuki debe saber que por la única que haría escandalo sería por ella – dijo, lo que provocó un sonrojo en mí – así que no debe preocuparse – termina con una sonrisa que me desarma

¡Shizuru!, no digas esas cosas

Ara, pero si es Natsuki la que me incita a molestarla con sus tiernas expresiones

¡Oi Shizuru baka!, mejor pásame las bolsas y anda a comprar tu dichoso té que yo dejaré esto en el auto

Kannin na Natsuki, prometo recompensarte hoy en la noche – dice para darse media vuelta y caminar de regreso al supermercado

Yo te sigo con la mirada y, al momento de que cruces la calle, me percato de que un auto viene en tu dirección a toda velocidad, por lo que suelto las bolsas y salgo corriendo en tu dirección para avisarte, pero lo único que alcanzo a hacer es gritar con fuerza y miedo

¡SHIZURU!

Fin Flashback

La impotencia, rabia, miedo, odio y tristeza que sentí en ese momento me dejaron en shock, lo único que hice fue acercarme a ti y abrazarte con fuerza, sintiendo que mi mundo se derrumbaba en cosa de segundos. Al llegar la ambulancia no te quería soltar, pero debía hacerlo; te trajeron y te operaron, y luego de 8 meses y medio mi alma vuelve al cuerpo, pero mi tormento sigue porque tu no me recuerdas – dice Natsuki al finalizar, con la cara empapada en lágrimas y los puños bien cerrados seguramente por la rabia que siente y que se reflejan en sus ojos

No fue tu culpa Natsuki, así que no te mortifique por lo que paso – le digo abrazándola con más fuerza, pero cuidando que la pequeña no se despierte o se lastime por estar en medio de las dos

Shizuru, fue mi culpa por no protegerte, te lo había prometido y aun así no pude cumplir qué clase de esposa soy si no puedo protegerte? – dice levantando la mirada y manteniéndola fija en la mía, y lo que vi no me gusto, una tristeza enorme que me causaba un gran dolor, para luego bajar la mirada

Natsuki…. Natsuki mírame – le digo levantándole la cabeza – estoy aquí, así que no te culpes

Pero yo….

Shhh…. No digas algo más, solo relájate, si? – le digo recostándola completamente en la cama pero sin dejar de abrazarla – duerme un poco, te hará bien descansar – y Natsuki me mira con gran ternura agradeciéndome con la mirada para luego cerrar los ojos y poder dormir

_**3 HORAS DESPUÉS**_

Siento que algo se mueve entre mis brazos logrando que me despierte, pero no abro los ojos porque estoy muy cómoda en esta posición, hasta que se acercan a mí y susurran

Shi-chan, Sae-chan es hora de irnos, despierten y despídanse de su madre – escucho decir a Natsuki, haciendo que las pequeñas se remuevan hasta abrazarme – vamos pequeñas despierten hay que irse, en la casa podrán seguir durmiendo – dice un poco más fuerte, tomando a una de las dos y separándola de mi

Natsuki-mama quiero seguir durmiendo con Shizuru-mama – dice Shi-chan, que al parecer fue a ella que tomaron primero

No pequeña, hay que irse, mañana volveremos – dice Natsuki, mientras yo disimuladamente abro los ojos encontrándome con una escena muy tierna, Natsuki tenía abrazada a la pequeña, ocupando uno de sus brazos como soporte de Shi-chan y ésta le abrazaba el cuello mientras la miraba con cara de sueño

Pero yo quiero dormir con Shizuru-mama porque hace tiempo que no duermo con ella

Si pequeña, lo sé, pero pronto volverá a la casa y ahí podrás dormir con Shizuru y conmigo, de acuerdo?

Está bien – dice la pequeña agachando la cabeza por no poder conseguir lo que quería

Shi-chan no te pongas así, solo tendrás que esperar un poco más, pero mientras ayúdame a despertar a Sae-chan para irnos, ok

Mmm – asiente la pequeña con energía para así las dos mirar en mi dirección

Shizuru estas despierta?

Si, acabo de despertar

Lo siento por despertarte, tenía planeado llevarme a las niñas sin molestarte

Ara, acaso Natsuki se iba a ir sin despedirse? – le digo con una sonrisa, lo que provoca un sonrojo en ella

Discúlpame, pero no quería que te despertarás por esto, después de todo mañana te vamos a venir a visitar – me dice desviando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo

Fufufu… te perdono solo porque vendrás mañana, pero si Natsuki no viene me molestaré mucho con ella – le digo a Natsuki, lo que por consecuencia su sonrojo aumente y se vea muy tierna con su carita de perrito regañado

Oi Shizuru, como dices eso – dice elevando un poco la voz – suspiro – Shizuru que voy a hacer contigo, tú no cambias

Fufufu… es que Natsuki se ve tan tierna con esas expresiones que me dan ganas de molestarla – dije consiguiendo que se sonrojara otra vez

Después de que Natsuki se fuera cargando a las niñas me puse a pensar sobre la actitud que tuve cuando estuve con ellas, lo que ella me provocaron con sus acciones. Sentimientos de tranquilidad, alegría, calidez, sinceridad, lo cual provoca que actué de manera sincera, actitud que nunca había tenido o que yo recuerde. Ellas me dan una calidez que me obliga a mostrar mi verdadera sonrisa y como soy, derribando todas las máscaras que tengo


	2. Chapter 2

hola de nuevo, lamento la demora, pero tenia planeado demorarme un poco para no mal acostumbrarlos por subir tan seguido, ya que este capitulo ya lo tenía escrito., aun así el siguiente capitulo me demorare más en subirlo debido a que todavía no lo escribo y no tengo la menor idea como redactarlo (estoy completamente bloqueada) con respecto a sus comentarios, se los agradezco mucho por el apoyo y entusiasmo. Con respecto a lo que dijo Jen no pienso dejarlo aun si me toma un año en actualizar un capitulo, ya que yo misma he sentido esa desilusión cunado sabes que no lo van a continuar. Sin más que decir disfruten la continuación

**NOTA: **los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen

_**CAPITULO 2**_

A la mañana siguiente me despierto por el ruido provocado por el chequeo matutino de la enfermera, por lo que me obliga a iniciar mi día temprano en la mañana. Durante la mañana me hicieron los exámenes para verificar si me podían dar de alta o no, luego de estos, tome mi desayuno y me puse a leer un poco para hacer tiempo. Natsuki y las pequeñas llegaron una hora antes de la hora de almuerzo, durante toda esta hora las pequeñas acapararon toda mi atención sin dejarme hablar con Natsuki, mientras esta última solo observaba con una sonrisa la actitud de las niñas para conmigo. A la hora del almuerzo el doctor llegó con los resultados de los exámenes, los que dieron positivos para darme de alta e irme hoy mismo. Con respecto a la amnesia nos dijeron que de a poco me fueran mostrando cosas de mi pasado y que no me forzara por recordar todo de una pasada para no estresar al cerebro con exceso de información al mismo tiempo, luego de este pequeño aviso el doctor se retira y Natsuki nos avisa que después del almuerzo no íbamos a ir todas para la casa, logrando que las niñas se alegraran por la noticia. Una vez terminado el almuerzo Natsuki me entrega ropa para cambiarme y luego de esto encaminarnos hacia el estacionamiento

Shizuru-mama no te alegra volver a la casa – me pregunta Sae-chan sacándome de mis cavilaciones

Claro que si me alegra

Shizuru-mama ¿podemos dormir contigo y Natsuki-mama esta noche? – pregunta Shi-chan sorprendiéndome un poco con la pregunta

No seas caprichosa y duerme en tu cama, Shizuru debe descansar después de todo – la regaña Natsuki, logrando entristecer a las pequeñas, por lo que decido intervenir a favor de las niñas

No te preocupes Natsuki, no me molesta dormir con las niñas – digo haciendo sonreír a las pequeñas

Pe-pero Shizuru – dice Natsuki con un puchero muy tierno

Ara, ¿acaso Natsuki está celosa? – le digo para hacerla sonrojar logrando, logrando mi objetivo

¡SHIZURU¡ – suspiro – como voy a estar celosa, son nuestras hijas, es obvio que tengo que compartirte con ellas – dice Natsuki, logrando que me sonroje, por lo que bajo la mirada para que no lo note, pero al parecer lo malinterpreta porque de súbito dice

Lo-lo siento, no pensé que te fuera a molestar – dice en voz alta para terminar en susurros, obligándome a que la mire y lo que veo me sorprende porque Natsuki me ve con una calidez y amor que nunca antes había visto – lo siento mucho, a veces se me olvida que perdiste la memoria – dice bajando la mirada

Natsuki no debe disculparse – le digo acercándome a ella y abrazándola, que calidez transmite – solo me ha sorprendido por lo que dijo, así que no debe disculparse por ello – le susurro en el oído logrando que se estremezca, seguramente, por la cercanía

¡Shizuru-mama, Natsuki-mama apúrense! – gritan las niñas desde el auto obligando a separarme de Natsuki para responderles

Ya vamos – digo encaminándome hacia el auto, después de dar unos cuantos pasos siento un brazo rodearme la cintura y un cuerpo pegado al mío al tiempo que me susurran

Gracias Shizuru – dice Natsuki en mi oído logrando que me estremezca para luego besarme la mejilla y soltarme la cintura para dirigirse al lado del conductor y dejándome a mí con una sonrisa y a mi corazón palpitando a mil por culpa del beso

Shizuru-mama no te quedes ahí de pie sonriendo y sube al auto – dice Sae-chan sacándome de mis pensamientos

El trayecto a casa fue ameno gracias a las pequeñas que estuvieron todo el viaje platicándome de lo que les gustaría hacer cuando lleguemos a casa y sobre que hicieron el día de ayer y hoy durante el tiempo que estuvieron sin visitarme

Al llegar al lugar donde se suponía he estado viviendo durante todo este tiempo, me proyectó un sensación de calidez, nostalgia y de familiaridad como si ya hubiera estado aquí antes, lo que corrobora lo que Natsuki me ha dicho con respecto a mi pasado

Shizuru ven, entremos a la casa o te vas a congelar aquí afuera – dice Natsuki sacándome de mis pensamientos y desviar mi mirada hasta donde estaba ella, la cual tenía la mano extendida hacia mí con la intención de que yo la coja – lo siento no fue mi intención incomodarte – dice al ver que yo no respondía y baja la mano y su mirada, lo que me hace percatarme de que solo está ocultando su mirada de la mía, lo que provoca que mi corazón se contraiga levemente de dolor, dejándome una sensación amarga

Kannin na, Natsuki – le digo acercándome a ella – Kannin na, solo me quede pensando un momentos sobre la casa y las sensaciones que me produjeron al verla – le digo tomando la mano antes extendida, logrando que ella levante la mirada – no quise hacerle creer a Natsuki que estaba rechazando su invitación, solo me sorprendí por lo cálido de su mirada al extenderme la mano – le digo acercándome hasta quedar a un suspiro de ella

Shizuru – susurra al ver lo cerca que estoy

Natsuki no debería bajar la mirada de esa manera – le digo para acortar la distancia entre nosotras y de manera calmada, cálida y tierna le dé un suave abrazo para transmitirle con gestos lo que quise decir antes, dejándome llevar por el olor y el calor de su cuerpo, mientras ella me abraza con fuerza

¿Shizuru-mama, Natsuki-mama no van a entrar a la casa? – escucho decir a lo lejos por parte de una de las pequeñas como si fuera un sueño

Yo también quiero un abrazo – dicen ambas corriendo y abrazando nuestras piernas, lo que nos obliga a separarnos y tomarlas en brazos y tratar de abrazarnos todas

Después de estar un tiempo en esa posición nos separamos para entra en la casa, la cual tenía su entrada justo al frente de la escalera para subir al segundo piso, en el pequeño trayecto hacia la escalera se encontraban dos entradas, una al frente de la otra que conducían al living y la otra al comedor

_FLASHBACK_

¿Natsuki no cree que se está precipitando con querer comprar esta casa sin ver las que faltan? – le digo para que me preste atención y deje de observar la casa

Per Shizuru esta casa es perfecta, tiene patio, cocina junto al comedor, living, 2 salas que podríamos usarlas como estudio para cada una, un baño bajo la escalera, una habitación que podría ser mi pequeño gimnasio, segundo piso con cuatro habitaciones, un amplio baño y un garaje para dejar los vehículos. Vamos Shizuru, tienes que aceptar que la casa es perfecta para nosotras – me dice Natsuki mirándome con un lindo puchero de cachorrito

Ara, Natsuki no cree que se está precipitando al decidirse por esta sin haber terminado el recorrido

Pero Shizuru esta casa es amplia, tiene un patio grande con muchas plantas perfecto para el bebe cuando crezca y quiera jugar – dice acercándose a mí

Suspiro – Natsuki me puedes decir que voy a hacer contigo y tus decisiones precipitadas

Amarme y no preocuparte mucho por las decisiones que tome

FIN FLASHBACK

¿Otra vez pensando Shizuru? – pregunta Natsuki con una sonrisa burlona por haberme descubierto otra vez en mis pensamientos

Ara, al parecer cuando estoy con Natsuki es cuando más me sucede, me pregunto si debería alejarme de ella para no ensimismarme tan seguido? Fufufu – le digo con la misma sonrisa burlona que tiene ella

Nunca podrás alejarte de mí con una excusa tan insignificante cono esa – dice siguiéndome el juego

A si?, y Natsuki podría decirme por qué dice eso tan segura? – le digo provocativamente

Porque te amo – dice con una sonrisa triunfal y dejándome muy sorprendida por su respuesta, realmente no me esperaba que Natsuki fuera tan sincera y directa con sus sentimientos – Lo-lo siento mucho Shizuru, no quise incomodarte con lo que te dije, mejor olvida lo que te acabo de decir – dice cabizbaja dirigiéndose hacia las niñas – Shi-chan, Sae-chan vengan

¿Qué sucede Natsuki-mama? – pregunta Sae-chan

Es hora de irse a dormir, vayan al baño a lavarse los dientes y luego a su cama a dormir

Pero no tenemos sueño – dice Sae-chan

Y nosotras nos vamos a acostar con ustedes. dice Shi-chan

Si, por eso nosotras nos vamos a quedar despiertas hasta que Natsuki-mama y Shizuru-mama se vayan a acostar – dice Sae-chan con determinación

Pequeñas vayan a lavarse los dientes – dice Natsuki con firmeza, logrando que las niñas se dirijan al baño cabizbajas y tristes por no haber conseguido lo que querían – luego pónganse el pijama

Mmm… - responden las dos asintiendo con la mirada en el suelo

Y después derechito hacia…

Ya lo sabemos Natsuki-mama – la interrumpen desganadas – nos vamos a nuestras cama

Yo iba a decir a la cama de Shizuru y mía, pero si no quieren lo entenderé – dice Natsuki con una sonrisa, logrando sorprender a las pequeñas y que corran a abrazarla gritando

¡Natsuki-mama! – saltan sobre Natsuki y siendo recibidas alegre y cariñosamente

¿Acaso creían que no las dejaría dormir con nosotras?

Pe-pero es que Natsuki-mama había dicho…

Son mis hijas, no podría negarme a dormir con ustedes – les dice con una sonrisa llena de ternura y afianzando el abrazo – ahora vayan a lavarse los dientes junto con Shizuru, yo iré enseguida

¿Ara, acaso Natsuki trata de deshacerse de mí? – digo con voz triste

Claro, eso es lo que trato de hacer – dice de espaldas a mí, sorprendiéndome – Baka, como si eso fuera a ser cierto – me dice dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa – Te has dejado engañar muy fácil Shizuru jajaja… - dice riendo

Snif… ¿Acaso Natsuki pretende molestarme y aprovecharse de mí ahora que no la recuerdo? – le pregunto con tristeza fingida sorprendiéndola, para que luego sus ojos denotaran un brillo de tristeza y dolor, cosa que al percatarse de que yo me había dado cuenta de eso desvía la mirada a un costado para ocultarla

Yo jamás te molestaría de verdad y mucho menos abusaría de ti – dice con tristeza dándome la espalda – Sera mejor que vayas con las niñas al baño a lavarse, yo iré enseguida a la cama – termina diciendo para dirigirse al estudio, dejándome sola con las pequeña

¿Shizuru-mama acaso no nos lavaremos los dientes? – dice Shi-chan para que les ponga atención y nos fuéramos al baño

Si nos lavaremos los diente, solo pensaba en algo – les digo para encaminarnos al baño

Natsuki-mama también se quedaba pensando cuando nos laváramos los dientes, antes de que Shizuru-mama se despertara – dice Sae-chan

Ara, Y se puede saber ¿en qué pensaba?

Pues, cuando le preguntábamos solo nos daba una sonrisa – dice Shi-chan

No siempre – dice Sae-chan

¿A qué te refieres con eso Sae-chan? – le pregunto

Una vez le pregunte en qué estaba pensando y me respondió

Y que te dijo – le pregunta Shi-chan le pregunta con los ojos brillosos por la emoción

Pues me dijo que pensaba en Shizuru-mama

Ara, y te dijo ¿por qué pensaba en mí?

Pues yo también le hice esa pregunta y me respondió que solo recordaba los momentos que paso con Shizuru-mama antes de que nosotras llegáramos a nacer – dice Sae-chan un poco confundida por lo que le dijo Natsuki en su momento – Shizuru-mama tu sabes ¿por qué Natsuki-mama pensaba en esas cosas? – seguramente para rememorar que alguna vez estuve despierta a su lado

Debe ser porque verlas a ustedes le traían recuerdos

Pero no son recuerdos de nosotras

Puede que ustedes le hayan hecho recordar con alguna acción que hicieron que se haya parecido a algo que yo hice. Ahora lávense los dientes que nos hemos demorado mucho conversando

Hai – dicen las pequeñas para tomar su cepillo y la pasta de dientes para empezar a lavárselos

Luego de que nos laváramos los dientes, fuimos a la habitación de las niñas a ponerles el pijama para después dirigirnos a la habitación que compartía con Natsuki para cambiarme. Una vez todas cambiadas las pequeñas me indicaron cual era el lado que siempre ocupaba para dormir, nos acostamos y ellas pidieron que les contara una cuento que, al tiempo de haber empezado, estaban durmieron plácidamente. Trate de esperar a Natsuki, pero no la sentí llegar al haberme quedado profundamente dormida cinco minutos después de parar de leer el cuento a las pequeñas

Espero que les haya gustado y que comenten aunque sea uno de ustedes, ya que si solo fuera uno el que me sigue la historia seguiría subiéndola por esa persona para no desilusionarla

Se despide ATTE France29


	3. Chapter 3

perdón por la demora, pero tuve un bloque en el cual no sabía como redactar el capitulo, por lo que me quedo más corto de lo normal. Espero poder escribir más seguido para el proximo

**NOTA:** Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

A la mañana siguiente Natsuki me sorprendió con un desayuno en la cama, realmente no pensé que ella supiera hacerlo y tuviera habilidades culinarias, después de unos diez minutos las pequeñas se despertaron y pidiendo algo de comer, por lo que Natsuki se dispuso a prepararle a ellas también. Luego de estar conversando o mejor dicho que las pequeñas me estén hablando y llamando mi atención todo el desayuno, Natsuki retiro todo para lavarlo pidiéndole a las pequeñas que se vistieran. Lo que provoca que las pequeñas replicaran diciendo que querían pasar un rato más en cama junto a mí, sin poder argumentar contra lo que les dice Natsuki, ellas proponen que ellas se vestirían si luego de eso fuéramos todas juntas al parque que quedaba cerca de la casa. Viendo que Natsuki no quería ceder le propuse que no estaría mal pasear un rato con las pequeñas para que se divirtieran. Alegres por mi resolución, las niñas se lanzaron en un efusivo abrazo hacia mi persona

Una vez en el parque, luego de habernos vestido y aseado correctamente, las pequeñas salieron disparadas a los juegos mientras que nosotras nos dirigimos a una banca cercana a los juegos donde se divertían. En esos momentos de intimidad con Natsuki logre enterarme de que los nombres de mis hijas eran Saeko y Shitzuki respectivamente y que los nombres se los había dado yo y, en palabras de Natsuki, la sorprendí bastante en su momento por la combinación de nuestros nombres en Shitzuki y por el pequeño honor a su madre en Saeko. También descubrí que las pequeñas y Natsuki estuvieron velando los 8 meses que estuve internada en el hospital, que la razón por la que mis padres no estén con nosotras es porque no aceptan nuestra relación y que Natsuki se siente culpable por este hecho. Al igual que descubrí cosas a través de lo que Natsuki me decía, también descubrí que ella es sumamente sobreprotectora con las niñas, ya que esta al escucharlas llorar corta al instante la conversación que entablábamos y se dirige a paso apresurado hacia las pequeñas a ver que sucedía con ellas, resultando ser que las dos se habían caído una en sima de la otra, por lo que Natsuki las levanta, las limpia y las abraza para darles confort con su cuerpo y lograr que se calmen. Luego de este suceso Natsuki decide volver a la casa a almorzar

Al terminar la comida las pequeñas me llevan al living para que todas juntas veamos una película. Mientras nosotras preparábamos todo para estar cómodas al ver la película, Natsuki terminaba de limpiar los platos y a parecer con una fuente llena de palomitas de maíz. Una vez acomodadas nos quedamos toda la tarde/noche viendo películas que, para cuando nos dimos las niñas ya se habían quedado dormidas, por lo que nos dispusimos a cambiarlas y llevarlas a la cama, para luego nosotras, después de ordenar, nos fuéramos a acostar para dormir

El día domingo fue menos productivo que el anterior, ya que solo fuimos al supermercado a comprar víveres para la semana y pasear un poco, sin que algo relevante pasara. Una vez llegando el lunes Natsuki y las pequeñas se levantaron temprano para ir al trabajo y la escuela respectivamente, argumentando que a la hora del almuerzo vendrían a darme una visita para después, Natsuki, se fuera al trabajo dejándome a las niñas como compañía. Por lo que cuando ellas se fueron me dispuse a recorrer la casa topándome con cuadros de cuando Natsuki y yo éramos más jóvenes, la graduación de Natsuki, ya que ella aparece con uniforme, a las niñas recién nacidas en el hospital, Natsuki sosteniendo a las dos en cada uno de sus brazos mientras las tres dormían y muchas fotos más que yo no recordaba el momento en el cual fueron tomadas y en las que aparecía me veía sonriendo feliz al lado de ellas y de Natsuki, especialmente de Natsuki, lo que comprobaba lo que me han dicho hasta ahora. De tanto mirar cada foto con detalle llegue a una habitación en la segunda planta con un piano de cola en uno de sus lados, partituras en sima de este, unas cuantas sillas, una pizarra, y varios cuadros en las murallas en la cual salen las pequeñas junto a mí en el piano o Natsuki con las niñas sentadas en las sillas sonriendo a la cámara, pero a pesar de lo bello que era el lugar se veía bastante polvoriento por el desuso, lo que me llevo a suponer que Natsuki y las pequeñas no han entrado en mucho tiempo a este lugar. Sin darme cuenta la hora del almuerzo llego y con ella la llegada de las pequeñas y de Natsuki para almorzar

Mientras Natsuki hacía el almuerzo, yo me dedique a cambiar a las pequeñas y lavarle las manos para poder comer. Durante el almuerzo Natsuki me hablo sobre su trabajo en una empresa automotriz en la cual yo era una de sus mayores accionistas, lo que me llevo a tener curiosidad en lo que yo trabajaba, dándome el impulso de decir:

Natsuki quiero conocer mi lugar de trabajo

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que puedan seguir comentando. Se les agradece a:

**KUGGA:**Realmente te agradezco que hayas escrito eso porque en el momento de publicarlo andaba un poco depre porque en la otra pagina donde lo subo no tenía mucho interés por el fic (a pesar de los pocos que lo leen y me gusta mucho sus comentarios, ya que me reemocionan jejejeje :3), por lo que te declaro mi amiga chilena a la distancia jajajajaja... lindo titulo a qué si?

**GUEST1:** Realmente la trama desde ahora va a ir mejorando de a poco para las pequeñas, ahora que Shizuru esta en casa

**GUEST2:**Gracias por el apoyo

**KYO:**Yo también pienso que son adorables y dan ganas de apachurrarlas si las tuviera cerca jajajajaja xD

**JEN:**Tu comentario fue el que más risa me dio jajajaja... perdón por dejarte con las ganas, pero es necesario mantener el suspenso y el misterio entre los capitulos. Y como tu bien has dicho te me aguantas jajajaja xD

**GUEST3:**En realidad Shizuru le va a costar lo suyo el "despertar", pero ya vas a ver lo que va sucediendo

**NIKOL112:**Es de mi agrado que te haya gustado el fic, ya que realmente no pensé que tuviera tanta respuesta, debido a que, como ya dije, en el otro foro donde lo publique no hubo mucho interés, pero se agradecen los ánimos para que yo siga escribiendo. Y si, tienen hijas que van a salvar más de una vez a Shiuru y a Natsuki

**Shizsuki Kuga Fujino:** Gracias por tus ánimos, pero no siempre uno obtiene lo que desea, así que con eso te digo todo jejejejejeje :3

**GABY: **Yo también esperaba publicar pronto snif u.u

**LIZZY NATSUKI:**Yo también espero con ansias poder escribir sin bloquearme en el siguiente capitulo, pero no se puede pedir eso con una inspiración tan escurridiza jajajaja xD

**NAMAZATO:**Jejejejeje... eso era lo que quería conseguir con este fic y espero que siga así con todos los que logre escribir en un futuro :3

ATTE France29


	4. Chapter 4

_**hola a todos, se que me he demorado un monton de tiempo en actualiar y por eso el cap. es largo jejeje... la explicaciones estaran abajo porque seguro estan ansiosos por saber que pasa**_

_**NOTA: Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

Natsuki quiero conocer mi lugar de trabajo – dije, lo que provoca que Natsuki deje su cuchara a medio camino un tanto nervios y me mire sorprendida

Ehh?... ¿Por qué quieres saber de tu trabajo tan de repente? – me pregunta un tanto consternada

No es nada Natsuki, solo me dio curiosidad por saber lo que hacía en la empresa – le digo con una sonrisa para calmarla y que me pueda responder

¿Pero no crees que es muy repentino y demasiado temprano para querer ir al trabajo?

No lo creo así

Pero acabas de salir del hospital

Solo es dar una visita a mi lugar de trabajo

Pe-pero…

Ara, ¿acaso Natsuki no me dejará ir? – le pregunto con una sonrisa, pero ella cambia su expresión y me mira seria

No quiero que vayas a ese lugar – dice Natsuki volviendo a comer – no todavía – me mira determinada con su resolución, dejándome un poco sorprendida, ya que hasta ahora a cumplido todos los caprichos que le he pedido y me sorprende su negativa

Luego de ese comentario se prolongó un largo e incómodo silencio para luego Natsuki se despida de las niñas con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, después se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la mejilla susurrando: _"en la tarde hablamos"_

Shizuru-mama, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – me preguntan las pequeñas con carita interrogante y los ojos brillosos

Mmm… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? – les digo con mi dedo índice en mis labios, la otra mano tomándome el codo y con una cálida sonrisa y mirada les pregunto - ¿qué quieren hacer?

¡Ver una película/video! – dicen las pequeñas al unísono – ¡una película/video! – se miran entre si y luego me miran - ¿Shizuru-mama qué quieres ver? – me preguntan para ver quién ganará por sobre la otra

¿Qué película quieres ver Sae-chan? – le pregunto para luego dirigirme a Shi-chan - ¿y qué video quieres ver tu?

Yo quiero ver esta – dice Sae-chan mostrándome una caratula de una película de acción

No, deberíamos ver uno de los videos que están allá – dice Shi-chan apuntando una pequeña montaña de CDs acomodadas en la parte baja de la repisa, cerca de la televisión

¡No quiero! – dice Sae-chan cruzándose de brazos

Pero podríamos ver el video – le dice mirándola a los ojos

Ohh… ese video – dice descruzándose los brazos - ¡yo también quiero verlo! – dice mirándome

Ara y podrían decirme un de las dos que video es para poder ponerlo, si andan con tanta incógnita no sabré cual es el CD que buscamos

Es este de aquí – dice Shi-chan mostrándome un CD que tenía escrito _"Saeko y Shitzuki 1 año"_

Al poner y encender el video, lo primero que se ve es a Natsuki con las pequeñas en cada brazo durmiendo en la cama con una sonrisa en la cara. Luego se cambia y se ve a una Natsuki ya despierta, aun con las niñas en los brazos mirando a la cámara

¡Shizuru!, deja de grabar – dice Natsuki sonrojada

Ara, pero si Natsuki se veía tan tierna durmiendo que no me pude resistir el no grabarla

Pero ahora no estoy durmiendo

Pero yo no he dicho que ahora no te veas tierna fufufu

¡Shizuru!, no es momento para bromas – dice sonrojándose más que antes y dejando a las niñas sobre la cama

Ara, acaso Natsuki me odia tanto que no soporta mis bromas – dice la _yo _del video, dejando la cámara apoyada en alguna cómoda de la habitación, enfocando perfectamente el lugar, para luego dirigirse al extremo contrario de Natsuki, pero sin salir del cuadro de la cámara, dando la espalda

No me gustan tus bromas – dirigiéndose a la _yo_ video – y tú… - dice dándole vuelta para que vea su cara – me encantas – le dice con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo tanto a mi como a mi _yo_ del video, lo que provoca que mi _yo_ salte sobre Natsuki y le dé un beso rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, a la vez que Natsuki rodea su cintura y gustosa acepta el beso con cariño

Luego de eso se corta pasando a la habitación del piano donde estaba _yo_ sentada tocando y con una cuna a mi lado mientras _yo_ miraba la cuna, donde se podía ver dos cabecitas, una castaña y la otra cobalto. La cámara se iba acercando a mi _yo_ poco a poco

Natsuki no debería estar trabajando en el nuevo proyecto de la empresa en vez de estar grabándonos – dice mi _yo_ mirándola con cariño

Tú lo has dicho – dice acercándose y dejando la cámara encima de un mueble, seguramente el que está cerca del piano, y acercándose a las pequeñas – tengo que preocuparme de mi nuevo proyecto – parece arropar a las niñas y luego dirigirse a _mí_ – tengo que cuidar de las pequeñas y cuidar de ti

Ara y se puede saber de qué estoy peligrando – dice mi _yo_ sin parar de tocar el piano

De que te coma aquí y en presencia de nuestras hijas por verte tan – leve sonrojo – bella tocando el piano – dice posicionándose atrás de _mí_

Se detiene de tocar y con un sonrojo da vuelta su cabeza para poder mirar a Natsuki a los ojos - ¿Desde cuándo Natsuki se transformó en un lobo feroz?

Desde el día en el que mi corazón empezó a latir por ti y te hiciste un espacio en él para no salir jamás de ahí – dice con cariño en la voz para luego besar con total devoción y cariño a mi _yo_

Luego se vuelve a cortar para dar paso a Natsuki estando en el jardín, sentada en posición de loto a, más o menos, un metro de las niñas que están sentadas

Venga, de pie las dos – dice Natsuki mirándolas con determinación y ellas levantándose y poniéndose de pie, estirando los brazos en su dirección - ¡eso!... Ahora vengan para acá y así poder darles un premio grande – dice Natsuki abriendo los brazos para recibirlas, mientras las niñas, a pasos cortos y temblorosos, caminan en su dirección

¡Shitzuki! – se escucha el grito de mi _yo_ al ver a Shi-chan trastrabillar a solo unos pasos de Natsuki, perdiendo el equilibrio

Oi… calma, para la próxima más cuidado – dice Natsuki alcanzándola a agarrar y observa que Shi-chan empezaba a llora – no pasa nada, no estoy enojada y Shizuru menos, solo nos diste un susto – dice Natsuki cuando Shi-chan y Sae-chan miraron a la cámara para luego abrazarlas

Natsuki debería dejar esas prácticas con las niñas

Baka, ellas todavía no aprenden a caminar correctamente bien, es obvio que tengo que enseñarles

Ara, ¿Natsuki pretende provocarme un paro cardiaco?

Como se te ocurre eso – dice Natsuki parándose con las niñas en los brazos y mirando a la cámara con cariño – yo solo pretendo enseñarles a nuestras hijas a caminar y a ti sólo te enseño cuanto te quiero – dice Natsuki con convicción mientras la cámara se va acercando

Ara, ¿sólo me quieres? – dice mi _yo_ tomando a Shi-chan de los brazos de Natsuki

Tienes razón, yo no te quiero – dice al momento de quitarle la cámara a mi _yo_ y enfocarse a ella con Sae-chan y a mí con Shi-chan y una cara de sorpresa – yo te amo con todo lo que tengo y soy – dice con una sonrisa

¡Ikezu!, por un momento me asustaste – dice mi _yo_ mirando hacia otro lado con un leve rubor en las mejillas – ahora no se si quiero a Natsuki

Hhmm… ¿con que no me quieres? – se acerca

Nop, no te quiero – dice mi _yo_ alejándose

¿hablas en serio?

Mmm – asiente con la cabeza

¿segura, segura?

Si

Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? – dice con una carita de cachorrito

Ikezu, no es justo que Natsuki ponga una cara tan tierna como esa – dice mi _yo_ al momento de darse la vuelta hacia Natsuki y mirarla con reproche – así no me queda más remedio que ser indulgente con Natsuki

Hhmm… tenías planeado castigarme – dice acercándose – Shizuru?

Si, Natsuki merece ser castigada por los sustos que me da – dice mirándola a los ojos

Entonces tendré que soportar tu castigo – dice acercándose más y reduciendo la distancia hasta que Sae-chan toca la cara de Natsuki para llamar su atención - ¿Qué sucede pequeña?

Ma, bu ta teto – dice tocándose la boca

¿quieres un beso? – dice Natsuki mirándola con cariño y dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego sonreírle

Yo también quiero un beso de Natsuki – dice mi _yo_ acercando su cara – pero uno en la boca – dice como niña chiquita

Sólo a ti, preciosa, sólo a ti – dice dándole un beso con muchos sentimientos, mientras las niñas las miran atentamente

Seguimos viendo el video hasta que terminó, el cual muestra muchos momentos de las pequeñas, Natsuki y míos, como su primer cumpleaños, la primera vez que caminaron, un día de campo, en el kotatsu, de compras, en un parque, comprando regalos, en navidad, y un montón de lugares más. Al terminar el video me dedique a preparar la cena mientras las pequeñas se dedicaron a ver un programa de televisión infantil

Cuando Natsuki llegó, las pequeñas salieron corriendo a su encuentro para darle un abrazo, mientras yo las observaba desde la puerta de la cocina, realmente parecíamos una familia

Bienvenida Natsuki – le digo acercándome – la cena estará lista en un momento

Entonces aprovechare para cambiarme – dice dándome un beso en la mejilla – en un momento bajo a comer con ustedes, dice dirigiéndose al segundo piso

Durante la cena, el tema de conversación fue el video que vimos, mientras Natsuki las miraba con atención y cariño. Una vez terminada la comida, fuimos a dejar a las niñas a su habitación y luego nos encaminamos, en silencio, a nuestra habitación

Teniendo a Natsuki solo para mí, no sabía cómo ahondar el tema que dejamos inconcluso a la hora del almuerzo

Shizuru – dice Natsuki, siendo la primera en romper el silencio que nos envolvía - ¿Por qué quieres conocer tu trabajo? – dice mirando el lado contrario de mi rostro

Solo tengo curiosidad por saber cuál es la labor en la cual trabajo – le dije, esperando que me mire a los ojos y no esquive mi mirada

Suspiro – contigo no se puede, eres muy testaruda Shizuru – dice todavía sin mirarme y sorprendiéndome – está bien – dice girando su cara hacia mí con una sonrisa – tu ganas, mañana te llevare al trabajo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jajajaja... Lo más probable es que me quieran matar después del mini infarto que les provoque. En realidad esta idea la saque de otro fic que me provocó un mini infarto gracias a la misma travesura jajajaja…. Espero sus comentarios y que les guste el capítulo (aunque creo que nadie leyó esto y pasaron de largo maldiciéndome y por eso el que me diga lo que le provocó esta pequeña travesura _**puede **_que le dé un pequeño adelanto, _**puede**_). Sigamos con la historia

Gracias Natsuki, espero poder recordar algo en ese lugar – le digo un poco emocionada por su respuesta

Con que era por eso por lo que querías ir

Si – le dije con determinación

¿y a qué viene esta determinación? – dice Natsuki mirándome con cariño

Después de ver el video pensé que me gustaría poder recordar todos esos momentos junto a ustedes

Yo también lo espero, pero no quiero que te fuerces a recordar, solo deja que ellos lleguen a ti sin reprimirlos ni forzarlos como dijo el doctor

Después de eso nos dispusimos a dormir y a la mañana siguiente, luego de tomar desayuno, nos encaminamos las cuatro dentro del auto para ir a la escuela de las niñas. Al llegar Natsuki ayudo a las pequeñas a bajar del auto y las fue a dejar a la entrada de la escuela, siendo observada por muchos hombres que la miran con lujuria, mientras ella no observa nada más que a las niñas

Mientras regresaba de haber dejado a las pequeñas, un grupo de tres hombres jóvenes, padres solteros seguramente, se le acercan para llamar su atención

Oye nena, ¿no te gustaría venir con nosotros a divertirte? - dice uno, que es ignorado totalmente por Natsuki que sigue su camino

¡Ey! Vamos, no te hagas la sorda, te divertirás mucho si vienes con nosotros – dice otro, tratando inútilmente de llamar su atención

Vamos preciosa, sabes que no tienes nada mejor que hacer ni una oportunidad como esta – dice el tercero, logrando que Natsuki se detuviera

Escuchen trio de imbéciles porque no lo volveré a repetir – dice Natsuki llamando la atención de la gente que estaba cerca – no me interesa lo que tengan para ofrecerme un trio de vagos porque yo ya tengo a alguien que no pienso cambiar por nada ni nadie, así que será mejor que dejen de molestarme o si no les irá muy mal – dice Natsuki sorprendiendo a toda la gente que estaba alrededor e incluso a mi

De seguro es un perdedor bueno para nada jajajaja…. – dice el tercero haciendo reír a los otros dos, lo que provoca que Natsuki empuñe las manos y frunza el ceño en evidente molestia

Vuelve a decir algo como eso de nuevo – dice acercándose al que hablo y agarrándole el cuello de su ropa y mirándolo con una fría y furica mirada, logrando intimidar al sujeto – y despertaras en un hospital con recuerdos menos – dice soltándolo y caminando hacia el auto, pero viendo que todos se le quedaban mirando, se detiene y se da vuelta - ¡esto no es un show de entretenimiento! – dice sorprendiéndolos y haciendo que se retiren, mientras ella retoma su camino al auto

Ara, no sabía que a Natsuki le gustara llamar la atención – digo cuando ha subido y encendido el auto

Baka, no digas estupideces como esa, sólo no me gusta la gente como esa – dice ligeramente sonrojada y mirando el camino

¿Entonces no lo hiciste por mí? – dije con una voz triste, sin saber por qué lo hice trate de corregirme, pero Natsuki que interrumpió

Jamás dudes de eso – dice Natsuki seria – yo haría todo por ti, daría todo por ti, por lo tanto lo que hice momentos atrás si fue por ti porque no dejare que alguien te haga daño, no dejare que te hagan sufrir, no dejare que te deprimas, no dejare que vuelvas a estar tris te porque te amo, porque eres mi persona amada, porque eres mi esposa y te prometí protegerte y hacerte feliz – dice sonriéndome para luego volver su vista al camino, mientras yo me quedo sorprendida por la intensidad de sus sentimientos que se vieron reflejados tanto en su voz como en su mirada y me dejaron ver cuán grande es el sentimiento de Natsuki que profesa por mi

Al momento de llegar al estacionamiento de un gran edificio. , que seguramente es donde trabajo, Natsuki me pidió que al entrar por la recepción fuéramos tomadas de la mano porque no quería que la gente chismosa, como ella los llama, se enteren de mi amnesia y empiecen a curiosear nuestra vida

Una vez fuera del auto y yo tomándole el brazo para, según ella, entrar como siempre lo hemos hecho en la empresa, nos encaminamos a la entrada del edificio donde se encontraba la recepción y una joven pelirroja sentada, limándose las uñas, detrás del mesón, donde sobre salía una computadora. Al notar que se acercaba alguien levanta la vista y se sorprendió al vernos caminar hacia ella

Ey Natsuki – la llamo con confianza, _¿no qué ella era superior a las recepcionistas? _– pensé que hoy no vendrías a la empresa y menos acompañada por Fujino, los chicos van a sorprenderse mucho cuando las vean llegar a la oficina del megáfono andante

Yo tampoco pensé que justo hoy día iba a venir con Shizuru a la empresa, pero como vez no hay algo que se pueda hacer con esto, y será mejor que no le digas megáfono andante porque si te pilla vamos a sufrir todos con sus gritos jajajaja… - dice Natsuki riendo junto a la recepcionista para luego comenzar a caminar al ascensor – hasta luego Nao, espero que no te pillen perdiendo el tiempo – le dice con una sonrisa a modo de despedida

Será mejor que me cuentes como hiciste para traerla devuelta – le dice con una sonrisa gatuna

Una vez dentro del ascensor Natsuki me comento que la chica pelirroja de la recepción es una amiga de la escuela y que no deberíamos exponernos mucho con ella o sino la iba a molestar por mucho tiempo, cosa que me dejo un mal sabor de boca y una pequeña punzada en el corazón. Al llegar al piso correcto y encaminarnos derecho a una oficina que quedaba justo al frente del ascensor, a unos treinta metros de distancia, los trabajadores nos miraban sorprendidos con nuestra presencia en el corredor. En el momento en que éramos visibles para la secretaria de la oficina a la cual nos dirigíamos, ella se pone de pie asombrada por verme al lado de Natsuki, dejando el teléfono colgado en su mano, mientras que la otra se dirigía hacia su boca. En el momento justo en el que iba a articular una palabra, se abre la puerta de la oficina para dejar ver a una joven más o menos de mi edad con la expresión de su rostro en clara señal de enfado

¡Yukino, qué es lo que pasa?, ¿Por qué no respondes?! – dice más bien grita a la pobre secretaria - ¡eh, Yukino, acaso no me vas a respon…! - se interrumpe al observar lo que ella miraba, es decir, a nosotras

Suzushiro, será mejor que dejes de gritar o terminaras con todo tu personal sordo – le dice Natsuki con su mano libre tapando su oreja y con una sonrisa ladeada en son de burla

¿Có-Cómo hiciste para que bubuzuke… - dice sin terminar la oración

Sera mejor que entremos a tu oficina, no quiero chismosos hablando del tema después de esto – dice Natsuki mirando alrededor con mirada seria e intimidante, haciendo que todos los presentes den vuelta la mirada a sus respectivos computadores y tratando de ocultarse en los cubículos

Una vez dentro de la oficina, Natsuki les conto lo que había pasado en el hospital, omitiendo todo lo referente a sus sentimientos que me proyecto en el lugar. Luego de contarles todo resumiendo lo sucedido, se puso de pie para luego retirarse alegando que debería empezar a trabajar o sino sus subordinados descontrolarían todo si no tienen a alguien que los supervise.

Después de la salida de Natsuki, Haruka y yo nos quedamos conversando sobre mi pasado y la empresa, lo cual me hizo recordar todo sobre la empresa, sus empleados, mi trabajo, los clientes, de que trabaja, los socios, todo. Luego Haruka, que resultó ser una amiga de mi infancia, me mostro los avances sobre de la empresa mientras yo no estaba, los clientes y los nuevos proyectos que estaban por salir, así podíamos o mejor dicho podía ponerme al corriente con lo que estaba sucediendo en la empresa y sus trabajadores. Estuvimos largo rato viendo los archivos que no me di cuenta que ya era la hora de almuerzo, hasta que llegó Natsuki a interrumpirnos el trabajo

Shizuru vamos que tenemos que pasar a buscar a las niñas – dice Natsuki acercándose a nosotras después de haber cerrado la puerta

Ya era hora de que te preocuparas por tus hijas, delincuente – dice Haruka con las manos en las caderas después de haberse levantado y con tono de burla, dándome el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar

Son mis hijas, obvio que me preocupo por ellas – dice Natsuki con el ceño fruncido y encarándola

¿Pero no eras tú la que no deseaba tenerlas? – dice Haruka con superioridad y dejándome en shock

Grr… no hables si no sabes del tema – dice Natsuki entre gruñidos

Jajajaja… pues claro que sé, sólo basta con recordar como eras el primer año

Será mejor que te calles Suzushiro porque tu no me conoces y jamás me has visto con mis hijas cerca

No necesito verlo, ya que con sólo escucharte mandar a Fujino a que las cuidara me basta y me sobra – con esto ya no sabía que pensar sobre el tema

Tu solo escuchas lo que te conviene – dice dirigiéndose a la puerta – Shizuru – dice con la perilla de la puerta en la mano y girándose – yo te espero abajo – da media vuelta y sale por la puerta con un leve portazo

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y sus comentarios, la razón por la que no he publicado antes es muy simple... desde fines de marzo me han llenado de pruebas, es decir todas las semanas minimo tenía una prueba, por lo que era bastante complicado poder escribir y estudiar, por eso escribía en los momentos que que no tenía nada que hacer en las clases y todos estaban vagando, provocando que el tiempo de actualiación se postergara hasta ahora, lo más provable (con respecto al siguiente capítulo) es que pase algo parecido, ya que yo estoy en mi último año de escuela y salgo en noviembre, por lo que mis pruebas se adelantaran a fines de septiembre y mi semestre terminaría a fines de octubre con todo listo (supuestamente) por lo que me voy a tardar para publicar el siguiente capítulo, aunque tengo una idea sobre que va atratar el siguiente y a parte tengo algunas partes ya escritas, así que creo que... me voy a tardar aprox. lo mismo jajajaja (se oculta detras de un muro por posibles disparos de cosas dirigidos a ella) pero lo bueno de eso es que va a ser, posiblemente, igual de largo que este y obviamente sin la broma que les puse jejejeje... Se les agradece a:

**KUGGA:**Jejejeje... de eso se trataba el titulo, para que sea todo una honra poseerlo... Nah es broma, sobre dejar con la intriga pues... de eso se trata que los separe por capítulos, para dejarlos con la intriga y esperen con ansias el siguiente jejejejeje... espro tu comentario para saber que piensas

**COKY B:**Me pregunto a que te refieres con que esta para chuparse los dedos (?), pero bueno, gracias por tu facinación y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también, al igual que los anteriores, esperare con ansias tus comentarios :3

**GUEST1:**...Mmmm... tu comentario me a dejado en la luna (?), espero que te siga gustando jejejeje... espero tu comentario

**GUEST2:**Jejjeje. gracias por tu comentario, espero que esperes el siguiente con ansias también y sobre Natsuki cuidando a sus hijas, seguramente te encanto el video jajajaja... espero tu comentario al respecto**  
**

**JEN:** Al parecer mi querida Jen el tiempo y mis profesores no estan a tu favor porque tuviste que esperar igual para que actualizara algo jajajaja...veo que tus dedos no quedaron muy bien con esto jejeje tendre que apurarme para que no termines comiendote la mano :3 ... sere piadosa contigo si me dices como quedaste con la pequeña travesura que hice jejejeje... espro que te siga gustando a pesar de los demorones que le doy entre cada capítulo y para alegrarte un poco (si es que estas triste) eres una de las que más tengo en cuenta cuando escribo los capítulo, me imagino tu cara (aunque nunca te he visto y por eso tienes la cara de un minino, ni idea porque te imagine asi) cuando voy escribiendo o cuando veo que me tardo te imagino que si me pillas me amenasas amable mente (siii~ claaarooo~) para que te de una actualización, cuidate y espero con ansias tus comentarios que me hacen reír mucho :3

**VIANKA:**Como ya dije, no pienso dejar a la mitad la historia sino que la dejare una vez la termine y sobre tu petición de acción... mmm... lo tendre en mente, aunque no te aseguro nada porque no soy buena en esos temas, espero tu comentario

**LIZ: **Espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo y que esperes impaciente el siguiente, yo esperare impaciente tu comentario

**NATSUKI 25:** Tu deseo se hizo realidad, este capítulo es mucho más largo que los otros y los que vienen también seran más largo que los anteriores a este, espero tu comentario. Saludos

**SHIZUMA1997:**Creo que a ti no se te hizo tu deseo realidad jejejeje... espero que te haya gustado este capítulo como los anteriores y tus comentarios :3

**NIKOL112:** Gracias por tu comentario, espero que el siguiente sea más largo :3

** .94: **Espero que lo que he agregado te haya gustado y espro tus comentarios más seguidos :3


End file.
